


You Want It

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, Little League Hats, M/M, Reminiscing, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cautiously climbed in and closed the door behind him, slotting in the seatbelt quickly before his bag was on his lap and they were pulling out of the park-spot.</p><p>“I still don’t trust you,” he muttered quietly.</p><p>“You trusted me when you got into the car, at least a little bit,” was his response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. NeverTrustAFox got me in the mood for post this :)

Stiles shot up when Theo suddenly slammed his locker closed, his hands only having got out alive by mere inches. Seriously, he would’ve been in hospital or something, having prosthetics installed if they’d still been in there. He liked is fingers, they were very useful.

“What do you want,” he asked flatly, not even turning to look at the damn Chimera as he re-opened his locker only for it to be closed again, this time a hand was pressed to it, keeping it closed and Stiles turned to him, giving him a dark look before crossing his arms and sighing at him. “Mind getting your hand out of the way? I’m gonna be late for class,” he wasn’t afraid of this guy anymore, no. He turned from scary to dillhole after the whole Void crap. He was just a major pain in the ass that could kill him now.

“You’re not going to class,” he countered with a suggestive smirk and reached to grab his bag. The guy tossed it over his own shoulder and started walking away.

“Hey! What the hell!” he called irkedly and unintentionally started following to get his bag back. He’d actually followed him all the way out to the parking lot where Theos’ truck was. He saw the chimera toss it into the seat and Stiles just huffed, hesitant on jumping in when Theo himself jumped into the drivers’ side. He just stood there, standing by the open door as he eyed the boy suspiciously.

“Stiles, I’m not gonna hurt you, c’mon,”

“Yeah, your actions this past month says otherwise,” he smiled flatly at him, no humour at all reached his eyes.

“Okay, ignore all of that for one day. Just a few hours. Trust me-,”

“You don’t get my trust, you don’t deserve an _iota_ of my trust. I trusted you with all that Donovan stuff and you screwed me over! So no, I’m not gonna trust you, like at all!” he stated firmly and angrily, moving to reach for his bag when it was pulled away again and was dropped onto Theos’ lap, he held tight to it, like a child not sharing something and Stiles was so tempted to actually growl his frustration at that moment. Theo was being like an irritating rash that wouldn’t go away right now.

“We’re not going far, I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to show you something,” he pointed out lightly and the humans’ eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

“You gonna show me where your sister died again?” he asked rhetorically and very harshly, seeing the slight hurt that hit his face, but was covered up quickly with composure.

“No, get in,” was all he said, and the sudden lack of information and reply was mildly surprising to Stiles. It was like Theo just shut down a little and didn’t want to say anything. He really wasn’t going to trust him, but, like usual, his curiosity was urging him to get in and get going. The first second that he thought something was up, he was going to bail the car like it was on fire and was about to explode.

He cautiously climbed in and closed the door behind him, slotting in the seatbelt quickly before his bag was on his lap and they were pulling out of the park-spot.

“I still don’t trust you,” he muttered quietly.

“You trusted me when you got into the car, at least a little bit,” was his response.

\----------

So... they were outside of Theos’ house, no one was home and they were just standing there, staring up at it. Or Stiles was there staring up at it. The Chimera was at the door, unlocking it. It didn’t seem like a villains’ lair. It was too nice looking and civilian-esc. Nothing like Jokers’ house, or even the Riddlers’ place. It looked more like a place that Captain Cold would live.  

“C’mon,” Theo called and Stiles just started walking, still looking up at the house for a few seconds before he reached the door and walked in. He was led upstairs after the door closed behind him from the Chimera. He’d been standing there waiting for him. “Third door on the right,” he pointed out and walked across the hall to what looked like the bathroom, Stiles suddenly getting suspicious again as he walked further and opened the door to the room. Theos’ room by the looks of it. It was almost completely bare, but it had a few things that looked sentimental. A small picture or two from when he was a kid, a skateboard propped up against the far wall, a Beacon Hills Little League hat was hanging on the door hook to the closet.

Stiles walked away from the door and over to the hat, hesitantly reaching out to grab it and hold it in his hands. It looked bigger, but that was probably because Theo re-sized the strap on the back to fit to his size now. Stiles still had his one, but it was in the trophy case down stairs along with his other winnings and his dads’.

“There’s a lot of things I got rid of, almost everything,” Stiles jumped and swiftly shot around to see the other boy standing by the doorframe, a light, crooked smile on his face. “But I couldn’t get rid of that,” he gestured to the hat before he closed the door and started walking over, rounding the bed and then reaching out for the cap. Stiles passed it over and watched as the other boy eyed it for a few seconds before looking up at him with a little chuckle. He raised a brow and then the hat was suddenly on his head, the front covering his eyes because of the angle he put it on. It actually reminded him of when he used to put the hat on him before.

He was really little at the time and Theo was re-sizing the hat to fit him. He put it on and pulled the front down over his face, both of them laughed and stuff and he just kept doing it whenever they were together and Stiles was wearing the hat.

Like now, he let out a laugh and pulled the front of the cap out of his face and looked at the Chimera, seeing the wider smile on his face.

“I missed this,” Theo muttered and Stiles stopped for a few seconds, actually considering ceasing fire and forgetting just for the day, if Theo was up for it.

“If you promise and stick to your word, that for the next few hours, there’s gonna be no maiming or hurting or bad things happening, I’m willing spend them with you and forget the shit you put us all through,” a beaming smile suddenly hit the guys’ face and Stiles couldn’t help the warmth that spread inside his stomach when he saw it. “But only today!” he reminded, pointing a finger at him firmly.

“I promise!” Theo said excited and practically tackled him. His arms where around his shoulders and holding him in a seriously strong hug, but it was warm and almost comforting when he felt the hot puffs of air on his neck. Stiles was hesitant again, but he eventually wrapped his arms around the Chimera too, feeling the arms get a tiny bit tighter. “You remember the saying, that if someone picks on you the most it’s usually because they like you?”

“Hang on... is this why you-,” he was stopped by the front of the hat being grabbed again and pulled down over his face.

“Yeah. I- listen... when I said I came back for the pack and you, I pointed out ‘you’ for a different reason," Stiles lifted the front of the hat again and stared at Theo in surprise.

“Seriously? You used to pick on me and hang around me because you _liked_ me?” he looked in disbelief.

“Yep,” he popped the ‘P’. “So... what’d you say?”

“I call bull, you put us through so much shit this last fe-”

“You said you’d forget for the day,” he pointed out childishly and Stiles huffed and shook his head lightly.

“Fine, I... I guess I sort of understand, but... why didn’t you say sooner? Like when you were in town? When we were in Little League?” he asked with a frown, his voice going a little higher than usual, and then the hat was back over his eyes. “Stop it with the damn ha-,” he went to yell as he pulled the hat back up, but his voice was cut off, by a soft and moist pair of lips on his, gently shifting and pecking him, over and over.

“I was actually going to give you the preset that was under the bed to convince you, but... my dusty old hat seemed to work better,” he smirked against his lips. “You can have it if you want,”

“There’s no way I’m taking your hat,” he muttered back, seriously. He kept out of sentimental stuff.

“I meant the gift, I’m keeping my hat,” he laughed a little.

“Oh, well I’m taking the hat then,” Stiles chuckled and actually pecked him back. The Chimera just laughed and pressed his face into Stiles’. “Gimme my hat back,”

“No,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I did :)


End file.
